Best Day of my Life
by Guilherme McKinnon
Summary: Song fic D/G, baseada na música do Jesse McCartney - Best Day of my Life... Draco, cansado de sua rotina, se vê totalmente apaixonado por uma modelo... TERMINADA!


_**The Best Day of My Life**_

_**Capítulo Único **_

Woke up around a half past ten

_Acordo depois das dez_

Can't believe that I'm late again

_Não acredito que estou atrasado de novo_

Put down about a quart of caffeine

_Tomo um pouco de cafeína_

To start my pulse and then

_Para começar a minha pulsação e depois_

I grab my jeans off the floor

_Pego o meu jeans no chão_

Then I hit the door

_Depois bato a porta_

It's just the same old same

_E só a mesma coisa velha de sempre_

It goes to show you never know

_Isso mostra que você nunca sabe_

When everything's about to change

_Quanto tudo está prestes a mudar_

Draco abriu os olhos de má vontade. Apesar de não estar com a mínima vontade de se levantar, sabia que devia fazê-lo. Lançou um olhar mal-humorado para o relógio ao lado da cama. Estava atrasado. De novo.

Saltou da cama o mais depressa que pôde e foi para a cozinha. Havia um pouco de café frio do dia anterior na cafeteira. Colocou em uma xícara e se obrigou a engolir o líquido rançoso. Voltou ao quarto e pegou uma calça jeans largada no chão. Vestiu-a rapidamente e pegou uma camisa branca qualquer no armário. Enfiou um sapato nos pés e caminhou até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto rapidamente e passou as mãos molhadas pelo cabelo, deixando-o meio molhado, mas ainda assim totalmente bagunçado. Um charme, pensou o loiro ao se fitar no espelho. Um instante depois, a porta de seu apartamento bateu. Lá se fora ele para mais um entediante dia na sua irritante rotina.

Seu carro voou em direção ao prédio onde se realizaria o desfile. Draco trabalhava na área de marketing de uma agência que promovia desfiles de modas. Era obrigado a acompanhar cada um deles. Embora se realizassem, em sua maioria, à noite, ultimamente se tornara moda realizar desfiles pela manhã. Draco acharia um absurdo ou uma grande imbecilidade se não tivesse sido ele próprio a dar a idéia. Queria inovar, dissera. E conseguira.

Estacionou o carro à frente do prédio e ao sair, lançou a chave de seu Jaguar prateado para o manobrista. Adentrou o prédio calmamente, observando as pessoas que andavam por ali, mostrando suas roupas chiques. Passou por elas e chegou à uma porta onde um armário chamado de segurança impedia a passagem de qualquer um. O desfile não havia começado, estavam preparando os últimos detalhes.

Draco mostrou sua identificação ao homem e este lhe abriu passagem. Adentrou a grande sala com uma passarela no meio. Haviam vários técnicos testando luzes e o som. E uma ou duas modelos desfilavam pela passarela para se acostumar com a distância que ela tinha. Uma mulher loira, de rosto fino e delicado analisava as modelos com olhar crítico. Era a chefe imbecil de Draco, Madame Voilè.

Ignorando a chefe, Draco parou para observar as modelos, tentando se decidir qual iria levar para casa aquela noite.

De repente ele a notou. Estava de costas para ele. Ela usava uma calça jeans, camisa branca, botas vermelhas e usava um chapéu de cowboy que escondia seus cabelos. Falava com Madame Voilè que concordava com a cabeça. Draco não pôde deixar de notar o belo corpo da moça. Corpo estilo violão, pensou Draco. Nisso Madame Voilè bateu palmas e pediu que as outras modelos abrissem passagem para a modelo sem rosto que Draco observava. A moça caminhou até o início da passarela e se virou.

Just another day

_Só mais um dia_

Started out like any other

_Começou como qualquer outro_

Just another girl

_Só mais uma menina_

Who took my breath away

_Que tirou o meu fôlego_

Then she turned around

_Então ela se vira_

She took me down and

_Ela me leva ao chão e_

Just another day then I

_Só outro dia depois que eu_

Had the best day of my life

_Tive o melhor dia da minha vida_

Seu rosto era fino e límpido. Nariz reto e delicado, algumas sardas nas bochechas, olhos castanhos brilhantes e pele pálida. Só depois notou que usava um decote excitante na blusa branca meio aberta que mostrava o seu colo. Draco sentiu seu queixo ir ao chão. Nunca pensou que poderia achar o rosto de alguma mulher mais bonito do que o corpo dela, até vê-la.

Uma mecha encaracolada de cabelo ruivo se desprendeu do chapéu no momento em que ela começou a caminhar pela passarela. Ela caminhou até o fim da passarela, onde Draco estava, a bonita mecha balançando hipnoticamente ao lado do seu rosto. O modo como caminhava, cruzando as pernas delicadamente, e a forma como parou e fez pose exatamente na frente de Draco o deixaram louco. Nunca vira mulher mais linda do que aquela. Parecia que estava desfilando só para ver a reação dele e sorriu lindamente ao vê-lo abobado.

Draco teve que se segurar para não subir as escadas logo à sua frente e dar um beijo na ruiva.

-Novamente, Senhorita Weasley. – Pediu Voilè.

A ruiva virou as costas, voltou ao início da passarela e se virou.

Can't say exactly what it was

_Não posso dizer exatamente o que foi_

She's not the usual type

_Ela não é do tipo comum_

She wore a cowboy hat

_Ela usava um chapéu de cowboy_

With her red Prada boots

_Com as botas Prada dela_

And a Gwen Stefani smile

_E um sorriso de Gwen Stefani_

Then she pulled out a pen

_Então ela tirou uma caneta_

And surprised me when

_E me surpreendeu quando_

She wrote her number on my hand

_Ela escreveu um número na minha mão_

Then she was gone

_Depois ela se foi_

But from now on

_Mas de agora em diante_

I'm gonna be a different man

_Eu vou ser um homem diferente_

Desfilou novamente na direção de Draco, olhando-o nos olhos. Entretanto, ao chegar ao final da passarela, ela não parou de andar. Sorrindo, ela continuou desfilando, desceu as escadas e puxou uma caneta do bolso. Parou à frente de Draco e pegou sua mão. Draco nunca sentira tal coisa na vida. As mãos quentes dela lhe arrepiaram de tal forma que ele sequer conseguiu sorrir ou lançar seu galanteador olhar malicioso. As delicadas mãos quentes da ruiva seguraram a sua e ela tirou a tampa da caneta com os dentes. Draco apenas a olhava, hipnotizado. Ainda segurando a tampa com os dentes, ela firmou a mão do loiro entre as suas e escreveu um número na sua pele. Depois que terminou, fechou a caneta e deu um sorriso incrível para o loiro de olhos azuis. Depois se virou, subiu na passarela e caminhou até o fim dela, sumindo nos bastidores. Imediatamente depois que ela saiu de sua vista, Draco olhou para o número de telefone anotado na pele da sua mão. Sentia-se diferente. Sabia, instintivamente, que agora tudo seria diferente. Ele não seria mais o cafajeste que pegava as modelos, dormia com elas e as abandonava na manhã seguinte. Ele seria um homem diferente.

Just another day

_Só mais um dia_

Started out like any other

_Começou como qualquer outro_

Just another girl

_Só mais uma menina_

Who took my breath away

_Que tirou o meu fôlego_

Then she turned around

_Então ela se vira_

She took me down and

_Ela me leva ao chão e_

Just another day then I

_Só outro dia depois que eu_

Had the best day of my life

_Tive o melhor dia da minha vida_

Soube que a partir daquele momento, tudo mudaria. Imaginou que se não a visse todos os dias, seus dias seriam vazios e sem nenhuma importância. Sabia disso, em algum lugar dentro de si.

Nunca esperara sentir isso por alguém, muito menos por uma das modelos com quem saia e dormia. Não esperava se apaixonar e nem sabia se estava preparado para isso. Mas agora era tarde demais.

I guess it goes to show

_Eu acho que isso vai mostrar_

You never really know

_Você nunca realmente sabe_

When everything's about to change

_Quando tudo está prestes a mudar_

Agora sua irritante e interminável rotina acabara. Estava livre dela. Tudo graças àquela garota ruiva incrível. Sequer sabia o nome dela, mas isso não lhe importava. Ele gostara dela e ela gostara dele. Era tudo o que precisava saber.

Just another day

_Só mais um dia_

Started out like any other

_Começou como qualquer outro_

Just another girl

_Só mais uma menina_

Who took my breath away

_Que tirou o meu fôlego_

Then she turned around

_Então ela se vira_

She took me down and

_Ela me leva ao chão e_

Just another day then I

_Só outro dia depois que eu_

Had the best day of my life

_Tive o melhor dia da minha vida_

Draco piscou, olhando para os lados. Quase todas as cadeiras já estavam ocupadas. Sequer se dera conta que o desfile estava para começar. Caminhou até seu lugar, reservado na primeira fila e se sentou. Um minuto depois as luzes da sala se apagaram e as da passarela se acenderam. Draco sentiu uma ansiedade que nunca sentira antes ao ver um desfile. Nunca sentira coisa pior no peito. Era uma sensação de que se não a visse logo, morreria. Precisava vê-la. Era mais necessário do que respirar.

Just another day

_Só mais um dia_

Started out like any other

_Começou como qualquer outro_

Just another girl

_Só mais uma menina_

Who took my breath away

_Que tirou o meu fôlego_

Then she turned around

_Então ela se vira_

She took me down and

_Ela me leva ao chão e_

Just another day then I

_Só outro dia depois que eu_

Had the best day of my life

_Tive o melhor dia da minha vida_

De repente a voz de Madame Voilè anunciou um modelo de roupa country e ela entrou na passarela, abrindo o desfile. Quando passou da primeira vez, não o viu. Ele estava sentado ao lado da passarela, mais ou menos no meio desta. Depois do que pareceram horas, para ambos, a ruiva cowboy deu a volta e desfilou de volta para o lugar de onde viera. Mesmo com os flashs fotográficos pipocando de todos os lados, ela o viu. E sorriu para ele. Draco sentiu seu estômago saltar. Ela sorrira para ele.

Durante todo o desfile, Draco não vira nenhuma outra modelo, apenas a sua ruiva. Todas as outras foram ofuscadas por ela. À saída do desfile, ele a esperou e ela foi ao seu encontro.

-Não sabia que estaria me esperando. – Ela sorriu. Aquele sorriso incrível que o fazia delirar.

Usava um rabo-de-cavalo bem feito nos cabelos rubros e uma maquiagem leve. Parou à frente do loiro, ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-lhe levemente nos lábios. O contato não durou muito, apenas o suficiente para que ambos fossem ao céu. Quando se separaram, ela disse:

-Eu sou Gina.

-Eu sou Draco.

Draco sorriu e pegou a mão dela, a guiando na direção do seu carro que já os esperava logo à frente. Nunca haviam se visto, mas Draco sabia que a amava. E descobrir esse amor, fez daquele o melhor dia de sua vida.

Started out like any other

_Começou como qualquer outro _

Had the best day of my life

_Tive o melhor dia da minha vida_

The best day of my life

_O melhor dia da minha vida_

The best day of my life

_O melhor dia da minha vida_

The best day of my life

_O melhor dia da minha vida_

_**FIM**_


End file.
